


便利屋 (handymen)

by meshiin



Series: Ongniel week shenanigans [4]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, M/M, i miss reading gangsta, if you squint hard, then its ongniel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 14:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14854161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meshiin/pseuds/meshiin
Summary: “Aye, detective hyung! You seemed happy.” Daniel greeted with a wide smile as soon as Seongwu entered the room.“Oh sure I am. I’m meeting my favorite criminal today.” Seongwu chirped as he dragged the chair and sat down in front of Daniel. Daniel gave the detective a sarcastic look when the latter made the comment.





	便利屋 (handymen)

_Seoul, 23:37_

It’s raining quite heavily at Seoul that night. Most of the office buildings has closed its doors and turned off its lights. All but one. The Incheon Police Department is still pretty lively with its light on and with people, mostly police officers, still rummaging around and minding their own businesses.

This also includes a particular detective, an annoyed one by the look of it, who’s currently occupying one of the interrogation room with a certain blonde male. The detective, with a nametag that spelt ‘Hwang Minhyun’ is pacing back and forth inside the room.

“Daniel, for the last time… I really don’t want to see you here again!” Hwang Minhyun complained as he tapped the interrogation table, sliding a case file to Daniel. The blonde male that is sitting across smiled cheekily, as he leaned back on his chair comfortably.

“Come on, detective. It’s an accident.” The blonde male, Daniel, replied with a grin on his face, “I didn’t know that the roof was pretty fragile.”

Minhyun massages his temple and groan out of frustration. It’s almost midnight and he really doesn’t want to deal with the infamous Kang Daniel, who’s a _handyman_ that would take jobs no one else would handle or would do. From searching dogs, fixing roofs until shady jobs, they’d do it, which is their famous tagline.

“The building is almost 50 years old, of course its roof will be fragile.” Minhyun hissed in annoyance. “It didn’t cover the fact that you trespassed an official government building—“

Before Minhyun finished his sentence, the door of the interrogation room opened, revealing a black-haired male wearing a white shirt and some files on his hand. The male grinned widely,

“Ayee~ Minhyunnie~ I’ll take care of him from here.” The male stated with a playful tone. Minhyun clicked his tongue and gathered his belongings before making his way towards the door. But, he managed to grab the newcomer’s arm first and dragged him outside. Minhyun closed the door and turned his attention towards the newcomer,

“He’s trespassing again. This time it’s an official government building. Three times this month only, Seongwu. Three times.” Minhyun complained as he handed the man the file on his hand. “I have no idea how you can bond with this guy so easily while he’s clearly giving everyone in the office a headache.”

The man called Seongwu laughs whole-heartedly, “Minhyunnie, you’re just tired. Go home and rest. I’ll take it care of it from here.” Seongwu said as he grabbed the file from Minhyun’s hand and waltz towards the interrogation room. Minhyun lets out a sigh of relief and waves at Seongwu as he walked away from the interrogation room area.

Kang Daniel, as told before, was a famous _handyman_ in Seoul, alongside his two co-workers, Park Woojin and Kim Jaehwan. Due to their jobs that mainly will do anything as long they get paid, alongside their weird requests, Daniel sometimes crosses paths with the police. One of the police that Daniel had somehow grew close is Detective Ong Seongwu from Robbery-Homicide Division. It was when Daniel was taken into questioning few months back that Seongwu kept the atmosphere light and friendly when questioning the blonde man. Daniel immediately took a liking on the Detective Ong Seongwu who treated him pretty nice than other Detectives that he met along the way.

It was a bit blur, but Daniel got along pretty well with Seongwu to the point they sometimes met up at a ramen stall for a late-midnight snacks like friends. At some point, Daniel made a nickname for the detective even.

“Aye, detective _hyung_! You seemed happy.” Daniel greeted with a wide smile as soon as Seongwu entered the room.

“Oh sure I am. I’m meeting my favorite criminal today.” Seongwu chirped as he dragged the chair and sat down in front of Daniel. Daniel gave the detective a sarcastic look when the latter made the comment.

“ _Handyman_. Sorry. My favorite _handyman_ with various criminal records.” Seongwu added, a grin appeared on his face that he directed to Daniel. “How’s everyone?”

Daniel took a deep breath and tried to blow some of his fringes from his forehead, “They’re fine. Woojin is almost graduating so he’s diligently studying his ass off, Jaehwan is out there busking at Hongdae as usual. I took this job by myself as you can see.” Daniel explained.

Seongwu smiled at him, “What kind of job is today? Fixing roofs or searching for a lost cat?” the detective asked casually.

Daniel pointed his finger at Seongwu in a playful manner, “Congratulations, detective. You get the second one right. Its name is Ms. Whiskers. I got paid in advance.”

“Well, looks like you didn’t get Ms. Whiskers back huh, Daniel. Minhyunnie already processed the damage you made and they’ll send you a bill for it.” Seongwu laughed as he organized the files in front of him. Daniel squinted his eyes, trying to made out what Seongwu’s files are.

“ _Hyung_. Are you going to tell me something?” Daniel asked, out of curiosity. He knew something was a bit off. Usually Seongwu would tell story about his day (Daniel like the broken coffee machine story the most) before they discussed about Daniel’s wrongdoings but earlier, Seongwu went straight for the problem that the latter did this time.

Seongwu smiled again and scratched the back of his head, “You got me. I actually got transferred to the Gang and Narcotics Division few days ago. Actually, I’m the head of the task force actually.”

“Oh really? A promotion? Congratulations!” Daniel said, grinning widely. He’s genuinely happy for the person that’s sitting in front of him. “So, Mr. Head Chief, why are you questioning me?”

“I want you to be my informant.” Seongwu stated truthfully. He stared into Daniel’s eyes with a serious look that Daniel rarely sees. Seongwu took a deep breath before opening his case files and pointing out a single picture inside the files that made Daniel eyes went wide in surprise.

Seongwu lowered his head, trying to observe Daniel’s expression.

“Ya, Detective _hyung_. Are you sure you want me to be your informant? I could rat you out anytime.” Daniel stated the obvious.

Kang Daniel is a _handyman_ who’s trying to make ends meet by doing anything that his client wanted. It is also not a secret that Daniel worked with shady clients, sometimes criminals, from time to time because of the money. He’s not proud with it but that’s what he does.

On contrast, Seongwu is a detective whose task is to capture criminal. Daniel knew even though Seongwu looked like an airhead and seemed friendly or stupid; he knew Seongwu is great at what he does. He’s one of the best detectives this precinct had, rumors said. Heck, he’s now the head of a task force even.

For the several time today, Seongwu let out a reassuring smile at Daniel, “I trust you. You’re too nice to rat me out, Kang Daniel.”

And damn, he’s right. Daniel wouldn’t have heart to betrayed Seongwu, no matter what circumstances hold him. The guy is too nice and fun to be with. Even though it seems like Seongwu was only using him, Daniel’s very sure he couldn’t bring himself to betrayed Seongwu. 

Daniel took a deep breath, “Okay. So. Tell me about what I should be doing, Detective _hyung_.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry for the late update! my seniors are graduating and i'm trying to surprise them so i have been commuting from my house to campus which is about 3 hours away by train almost every day lmao 
> 
> anyway i miss reading gangsta since this fic is inspired by it (also a lil bit of gintama here and there), i should do it. anyway this idea sparked from midnight talks with my best friend and idk maybe when i'm not busy i'll write more about this AU. just tell me if any of you interested on me continuing this AU!
> 
> you can spam me at @meshiin_ at twitter!


End file.
